Teen Steam
by DarkLove
Summary: A ron and hermione romance fic.
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter anything's so don't sue. Besides I have no money.  
  
Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been writing. My computer got messed up. I'll post up the 3rd chap. of "The attack on the new girl" as soon as I can. Until then I hope you all like this new fic. Please review.  
  
The gang is in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione finally get together the summer before their last year. The relationship takes a big jump and herm gets .......... I'll let you find out for your self. A little reality in the fiction. Enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
TEEN STEAM  
  
On the train to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in their cart. "About time you to got together. It was so obvious you loved each other." Said Ginny.  
  
"Did we?" Hermione and Ron said in unison smiles on their faces while cuddling.  
  
"Yes. Now that you've both realize it maybe Ginny and I can get some peace." said Harry.  
  
The group of friends laugh. *Flash back* Ron was red face with anger. " Why do you let these jerks ask you out?" Ron asked.  
  
" I can't believe you. First of all you don't know Pierre except for the fact that he's new and he's a French wizard." Hermione yelled.  
  
"That's enough for me." Yelled back Ron.  
  
"Why do you even care? If I choose to date him I will." Hermione screamed.  
  
"Because I love you." Ron screamed back.  
  
Shocked Hermione whispered "what?"  
  
Then realizing what he said, he tried to cover up."Well.... um.... Your my friend and....um...."  
  
At that moment they both noticed how close they were to one another and pulled in to a kiss they were powerless to stop. *Flash-forward* Bringing their thoughts to the present gang heard the familiar sound of the nice witch with treats.  
  
" Let's get some chocolate frogs cause I'm hungry," said Harry.  
  
Once they were stuffed they changed in to their Hogwarts robes. After that they got to talking about the on coming war with Lord Voldemort in the 30 minutes until their stop. And as the train slowed down and come to a stop the friends got off fast to avoid Draco Malfoy.The carriage ride was quick and once in the Great Hall everything was just as wonderful as the day they first came to Hogwarts. The sorting hat had a new song as always and gryffindor got 7 new first years. The Professors greeted them, all but Snape, Hagrid invited them this Sunday for lunch and it was great to have Professor Lupin back.  
  
" Oh bloody hell we got double potions again." Stated Ron.  
  
"We'll get by." Said Ginny.  
  
" Well head girl what's the pass word?" Asked Harry as they reached the porthole.  
  
"It's Golden Wasp." Hermione answered.  
  
At this the Fat Lady smiled and swung open.  
  
"Well I guess we should go to bed we've all had a long day." Said Ginny. They all agreed and said their goodnights and went to their separate dorms.  
  
P.S. I hope you enjoyed it please review let me know if it was good or bad. And if you have any comments or ideas on how to make this story better I would appreciate it that you E-mail them to me at Prlibby@hotmail.com. Thanx!!!!!! 


	2. Rising Heat

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. J.K. does.  
  
Hey one and all. Here is the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know. Also written by Lady M.J.G.  
  
Nikki- Thanx. I'm glad you like it  
  
Honey kitten- Thanx for the ideas. And I know the format sucks but when I originally wrote it was in perfect format, but then when I posted it, it came out in that ugly run 2gether format so give me awhile to fix it up. And it will be as good as new. Promise -_-  
  
Lady Evilness: Sister dear U better be reviewing this. If not U know what.  
  
Teen Steam  
  
Chapter 2 Rising heat  
  
A month later things at the school were pretty much the same as always. Learning new spells and charms. Potion was still the most hated class to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. And Gryffindor has a match with slytherins some time this month. At the great hall the gang went to the library on Hermione's insistence to check out a book called "The Universal Craft Guide Book" It was the one they needed for their essay in Professor McGonagall class. So they were in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework and talk about getting some sweets at Hogsmade tomorrow. One by one the other Gryffindors left the room as it got late.  
  
"Well I'm sleepy guys so I'll go up to bed. See you tomorrow." Said Ginny as she walked up the stairs to her dorm room.  
  
"Yeah me to. I got to wake up early for Quidditch practice in the morning. So catch you later." Harry said.  
  
"See ya." Both Ron and Herm called out to their friends. "Well here we are, all alone." Said Ron as he wiggled his eyebrows. Giggling "Yes I know." Hermione replied in a playful sensuous manor.  
  
Then leaning towards each other they kissed. It was a passionate kiss that sent their minds spinning. He pulled her closer until they were pressed tightly together. Her hands were running through his hair, while his hands rubbed the small of her back. Braking away to drop small kisses on her face. Again his mouth had covered hers slightly, asking entrance that she freely gave. Hermione felt languidness passing over her, a hot, sultry heaviness flood through her veins and pool down low inside of her.  
  
She pulled of his shirt with out knowing it. He did the same. The heat rising between the two of them. Soon only her underwear, the last piece of material that separated them. As Ron started to pull them off she stop him. This would been their first time and she was nervous because she is a virgin.  
  
"If you don't want to we won't." he said. "I'm just a little nervous that's all. Are you?" she asked. "Yeah a little. Are you sure you want this?" he questioned her.  
  
Hermione thought about it for just a second as she looked at him and said "Yes I'm sure. This feels right. But hold on."  
  
With that she put a charm on the common room so in case of anyone should want to come down there, they would get sleepy and go back to bed. It will only last an hour. And with that Ron pulled away the last material and looked down at her.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He said.  
  
All she had to give was there for his hungry gaze to feed off. Her high round breast to her curves were all woman, and his, he thought. Her face and body flush a bright red from Ron's heated look to the heat her body was creating. Her eyes took her fill of him as well. Broad shoulders, a nice 6- pack and she loved it. Loved the way his muscles jumped and tensed under her touch.  
  
" Love me Ron." Whispered Hermione.  
  
That broke this control to hold back and make sure she was ready. He led her down on the sofa, opened her legs and positioned between them. She gasped as his thumb brushed across one of her nipples while his lips, mouth and tongue played with the other nipple. She moan. Ron couldn't take any more with a groan he dived into her soft spot. She let out a cry and turned her head from side to side. Soon Hermione gave a small scream as she hit her climax and Ron growled as he hit his. And together they collapsed in sweet bless.  
  
Once their hearts slowed down, they got dressed.  
  
"Hermione you don't regret what we just did, do you? I didn't hurt you did I? " Asked Ron fearful of her answer.  
  
" No and no. It was wonderful. I love you Ron." She replied as she gave him a pop kiss.  
  
" We'd better get to your beds. Sweetie will we do this again?" he asked smiling.  
  
" Better believe it." She giggled. " See you in the morning love." She called.  
  
" I love you baby. Sleep well." He called back as he watched her go.  
  
So what do you guys think? Let me know. And if you like it so far here's a hint, things can happen when you least expect them to. 


	3. Ssecret fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did.  
  
Hi viewers. Some of you may think that I didn't put enough details in the beginning of this fic. If I have here's why, I like to get to the good stuff some times. Sorry but I hope you all like it anyways.  
  
Chapter 3: Secret Fun  
  
The next day, at the Great Hall.  
  
"Why are you two smiling so much?" Ginny asked, looking from Ron to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I hope your faces don't get stuck that way. Did we miss something funny? Tell us." Demanded Harry, as two of his friends turned red from the roots of their hair to their necks.  
  
" There is no joke or anything we're just in a good mood because-" Ron started to explain before Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Because pig flew in the common room with a package his mom send with sweet cakes, and it fell on his head that's all." She tried not to laugh since it was half the truth.  
  
"And you said there was no joke." Laughed Harry and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yeah well." Ron said looking at his girlfriend. "we'd better get to class."  
  
As the group set off for class Hermione pulled Ron to hang back.  
  
"I want to share this but at the same time what we did felt so special that I think it should be for us to keep. Do I make any sense?" She asked.  
  
Ron replied Smiling " Yes it does. I feel the same way." ************  
  
Later that day, as every one in Gryffindor Tower was a sleep. Ron browed Harry's cloak, sneaked himself and Hermi from the common room, to the hiding place Harry used to get to Hogsmeade in their 3rd year.  
  
"We can't be careless this time Ron." Hermione said  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Ron liked he may not get some.  
  
"This." She answered as she pointed her wand to her abdomen than said. " Moderator oris dep"  
  
"What was that spell?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
Smiling Hermione told him it was like a birth control/condom spell. Since they didn't have a way to get some muggle condoms it was just as good.  
  
I just hope there aren't consequences from last time. She thought. She knew if you weren't careful things could happen 1-10. But when Ron kissed her, she stop thinking of anything the moment their skins touched. ***************  
  
So what did you think? Please review. I try to make the next chapter longer. 


	4. truth is told

Disclamer: I own nothing.  
  
Hope you all like this chapter. Please review.  
  
****************************************************************** Two weeks later. Hermione walks to "Care of Magical Creatures", thinking to herself worriedly, "I'm late. What if I'm.NO I won't think that."  
  
"Hey Herm, is every thing ok?" asked Harry after catching up to her.  
  
"What? Oh. no I'm just thinking of the next essay. " She told him. Harry shrugs and sits down on one of the steps of Hagrids door. Just making it there in time.  
  
Hagrid greets his class with a warm smile. (Well all but slytherin) "Today we're gonna learn about mogwai. It's real cute but dangerous and we have ta see it in me house by fire light it's allergic to the light." Walking to the hut students in fear but not showing it as to look brave. (We all know his idea of cute) When everyone was inside and the door closed, everybody turn their eyes to the covered cage on the table. . Hagrid pulled the cover off the cage. There was the mogwai with white and brown fur, big ears and as small as a baby puppy. Hermione forgetting her problems at the moment said out loud "I've seen him before in the movie "Gremlins". You've see it right Harry?"  
  
"Only a little. Aunt Petuna didn't think it normal for me to watch." replied Harry.  
  
Hagrid knew of the movie and stated with a laugh. "This Mogwai is the son of the one in that movie. Now ye can't feed him after midnight and ye can't get him wet. Because just like in the movie those little monsters come."  
  
"For those of us who haven't seen this movie, what monsters are you talking about?" Asked Draco Malfoy for all the slytherin.  
  
"Well if the Mogwai gets wet, a gang of clones that are like bad kids will pop out. They do what you tell them not to. And if the clones get wet they become green slimey evil creatures that multiply." Answered Hagrid. "His kind is rare these days. So please open yer books ta page 700 and read. After that write an essay on how we can protect them." He added.  
  
Hermione, ready to forget her problems and throw herself into her work, opened her book to the right page. ******************  
  
In her doom room, later that day, Hermione made up her mind to write to her pen-pal Maria, a muggle in Miami who knew she was a witch, her problem.  
  
Dear Maria,  
  
How are you? Look a lot of things have happened since the last time I wrote you. I'm still with Ron. But I'm no longer a virgin. Shocking huh? Well the first time we did it we didn't use protection. I know, I know. I should have remembered but I didn't. And now I think I may be pregnant. I haven't told anyone but you. Not even Ron. I want to be sure before anything. Can you send me a pregnancy test? Thanks if you can. I am kind of scared. If I am what do I do? I'll be the only pregnant girl in school. How will Ron take this news? Please write back soon.  
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
*********************** A week later a letter came from Maira.  
  
Dear Herm,  
  
Whats up mama? I'm doing fine.girl? Damn its about time you two made-love. Ha ,ha ,ha, ha. Just kidding. Heres the test. Let me know if you are. And don't worry even smart people make mistakes. If your pregnant you'll be a great mom. You'll find out how to deal. And Ron may be shocked at first but he loves you and he'll love this kid. Oh if your school mates start talking shit don't trip out because it has nothing to do with them. Its between Ron and yourself. Remember I'm here for you in case of anything. Write back when you can.  
  
Mad love,  
  
Maria  
  
After reading the letter Hermione took the test into the bathroom. It took 3 minutes to get the results. The test showed a the pink line that proved she was indeed having Ron's baby.  
  
"Well girl its time to tell him." Herm said out loud to herself.  
  
She walked into the common room where Ron sat playing wizard chess with Harry. She walk up to him.  
  
"Ron I need to talk to you about something," said herm.  
  
"Huh.oh, ok want to talk outside?" he asked. Then looked at Harry with worried eyes.  
  
"Is every thing ok Herm?" asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe." She answered and with that she walked out with Ron behind her.  
  
Once outside by the lake, she told him the news.  
  
"Ron...God I don't know how to tell you this. Ok.here it goes. I'm having your baby." Herm told him.  
  
Ron was shocked but not to much. He had a feeling. Plus he felt the changes to her body. "Hermione I kind of had a feeling." He told her.  
  
"You did?" she asked confused. "Oh whatever, what will we do Ron? What about our parents? What will they think?" Herm said nervous  
  
"We'll work it out. Now I think we'd better start telling the folks." He then kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, Hermione," Will you marry the father of your child ?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes. I love you too Ron." She said laughing. *********************  
  
By the end of the day everyone in Hogwarts knew about the couples baby. The Weasles and the Gangers got together at the school. Ron and Herm got the talk from both sides. The wedding was planed for Dec. 25. But after the disappointment every one was happy about becoming one big family. (Like it wasn't already big on the Weasles side)  
  
At the Great Hall, Ron and Herm were feeding each other dinner when Draco Malfoy walked by.  
  
"Well Ganger guess your not that smart if your having a baby at this age, and its a poor wizards kid. Ha, that's what you get for being a slut." Draco said with a sneer. In truth Draco envied them. They had each other to love. Maybe he'll find it with Lavender.  
  
"Malfoy you go too far. I should make your hair blue but I've got better things to think about." Ron spit.  
  
Malfoy just sneered and walked back to his table.  
  
"You were to soft on them Draco love. Do you feel ok? I'll make fun of them for you tomorrow." Pansy said  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes at her. He never did like her. But she cared. So she made a good friend.  
  
So what do you think? Review please and if you have any ideas of how the next chapter should be tell me at PRLatina@yahoo.com  
  
Love ya, DarkLove ;) 


	5. Hurtful names

Disclaimer: I don't own the people just this story. Only in my dreams. Don't sue, have no money.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. Love ya. Oh and to Jocelyn, this is a Ron and Herm story but I'll do a whole story for you on Draco and Lavender. (  
  
Chapter 4 Hurtful names  
  
Two days later, down in Hogsmade, at the Three Broom-Sticks. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat making plans for the wedding. It's where Pansy Parkinson found the group of friends, waiting for the right moment to torment them with her gang of Slytherins. They didn't have long to wait because at that moment Hermione got a refill of milk.  
  
"Well lookie here it's the school slut." Pansy said loudly.  
  
"Shut up bitch." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Tsk, tsk watch it mudblood if you get too angry you'll have a miscarriage." Pansy smirked. With that remark Herm punched Pansy sending her back a few steps and fell.  
  
"This isn't over mudblood." Said Pansy, while two of her minions, laughing, helped her get up. They walked out of the Three Broom-Sticks with Pansy holding her broken, bloody nose.  
  
At a near by table sat a shocked Draco and a stunned Lavender.  
  
"Did you see that Drac?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Sure did baby." Draco answered. (Hint)  
  
Hermione then walked back to her table to see two shocked Harry and Ron and of course one congratulating Ginny.  
  
"That's my girl!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Blushing, and smiling smugly "Thanks." Herm mumbled.  
  
"You two better close your mouths. Unless you plan on catching flies." Ginny told the guys.  
  
"Remind me not to make her mad again." Stated Ron to Ginny and Harry who both laughed.  
  
"She just made me so mad. Why did she have to say anything about my baby?" Herm half asked.  
  
"You know she's gonna say shit like that regardless, Harry said, besides she's stupid."  
  
"She called you a slut when she's like Baskin Robins, most of the Slytherin's had free samples," Ginny said.  
  
At that everyone laughed.  
  
At the hospital wing with Madam Promfrey.  
  
"I'll make her pay for this," said Pansy as her nose was righted.  
  
"You'll do no such thing, I'll report this incident to Professor Dumbledore," Said Madam Promfrey. Who then went to look for him.  
  
"Your not going to listen to her are you Pansy?" asked one of her two companions.  
  
"No," answered Pansy, "I'm going to make that mudblood's life miserable." Pansy said with a sneer.  
  
The following day in potions class. (Snape wasn't there to start class yet.) Hermione was sitting between Harry and Ron, and they were coming up with names for the baby. Here's the list: (In case you were curious)  
  
Baby Names Boys Girls 1. Ronald Jr. 1. Virginia 2. Harry 2. Lillian 3. James 3. Victoria 4. Derek 4. Maggie  
  
Just then Pansy walked in with gang. Pansy's nose was a little bruised at the bridge. Pansy and her gang sat down at the table behind Hermione's. Then started whispering with her crones. In the next instance Hermione had a word floating over her head, which read "Whore." All the Slytherins laugh. Some because they were mean that way, the others because it was something a Slytherin should do. Harry looked around to find what was so funny. Then finding it..  
  
"Hermione look up." Said Harry, looking above her head to see the words.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione looked and became ferrous . Herm's hormones were on super high these days. She'd cry for any little thing one minute, or be mad as hell the next. Right now she was violent.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Shouted Hermione. Then more streams of profanities came flying out of her mouth. Jumping off her sit, she went right in Pansy's Face and....  
  
************* Oh I stop at a cliffy. Well hoped you liked it. Let me know. Give me your comments please, review. I'll post the next chap as soon as I can. ( 


End file.
